goanimate_v20fandomcom-20200213-history
June and Henry watch Pj Katie's Farm at school/Taken Away by Roxy and Stone
This is a grounded video by Princess Davidddizor. Plot June and Henry decide to watch Pj Katie's Farm at school. After they watch it, the teacher sends them to the principal's office. The principal tells June and Henry that they are suspended until the 10th anniversary of Frozen. When June and Henry get home, they get grounded by June's parents and they get taken away by Roxy Ruffles and Stone Rabbit. Later that night, Mr Ruffles reads Roxy a bedtime story to help her sleep. Cast *Ivy as June. *Young Guy as Henry. *Eric as the Teacher. *Joey as the Principal. *Salli as June's mom. *Brian as June's dad. *Juan Martinez as Roxy Ruffles. *John Martinez as Stone Rabbit and Mr Ruffles. Transcript school June: Hey, Henry. Let's watch Pj Katie's Farm. Henry: That's a great idea, June. minutes later June: That was a great show! teacher walks up to June and Henry Henry: Uh oh! It's the teacher! Teacher; June and Henry, go to the principal office right now! Henry: (Noodle crying soundclip) to the principal's office Principal: So, June and Henry, what brings you here? June: We watched Pj Katie's Farm. Principal: What? JUNE AND HENRY, HOW DARE YOU TWO WATCH PJ KATIE'S FARM!! YOU KNOW THAT SHOW WAS CHILDISH!! YOU TWO SHOULD NOT BE WATCHING IT AT SCHOOL!! THAT DOES IT!! YOU TWO ARE SUSPENDED UNTIL THE 10TH ANNIVERSARY OF FROZEN!! GO HOME RIGHT NOW!! June: (Jazzi crying soundclip) home June's mom: June and Henry, how dare you two watch Pj Katie's Farm at school! That does it! June's dad: You two are grounded until Miss Mouth's 2nd birthday! June's mom: No more childish shows and old school prime time shows for you both! You two can only watch non childish shows, new school prime time shows, and pornographic shows! June's dad: And for that, Roxy and Stone will take you two away to the Lakeside! Roxy and Stone, take away June and Henry! and Stone appear Roxy: That's what you two will get for watching Pj Katie's Farm at school. Stone: Come with us to the Lakeside, June and Henry! You two will be forced to watch Johnny Test at Azura's home! June: (in Johnny Test's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!! to Roxy's bedroom Mr Ruffles: Roxy, i am proud of you and Stone for taking away June and Henry to the Lakeside where they will be forced to watch Johnny Test. Roxy: Thank you, Daddy. Mr Ruffles: Also, your mother was making you some spaghetti and meatballs with fried eggs for dinner. Roxy: Really, Daddy? Thank you! I will feel happy when my Mommy makes me some spaghetti and meatballs with fried eggs for dinner. to the kitchen soon had some spaghetti and meatballs with fried eggs that Mrs Ruffles made for dinner; Roxy went to the bathroom, took a bath, dried herself with a towel, brushed her teeth, and used dental rinse back to Roxy's bedroom was comfy and nice in her pajamas; Roxy was wearing a bright pink pajama jacket, bright pink pajama pants, and white socks; Mr Ruffles tucked Roxy into bed Mr Ruffles: Are you okay, sweetie? Roxy: Yes, Daddy. I am okay. But i am extremely sleepy and tired after i had some dinner. Mr Ruffles: I know, sweetie. All that eating on that dinner made you extremely sleepy and tired. Roxy: I know, Daddy. (yawns) Can you read me a bedtime story about Pocahontas to help me sleep? It was my bedtime. Mr Ruffles: Yes, sweetie. Ruffles began reading Roxy a bedtime story about Pocahontas to help her sleep the story, Roxy yawned again Roxy: Thank you, Daddy. (yawns again) You are the best storyteller ever. I think i am ready to.. (yawns) Go.. to.. (yawns again) Sleep.. yawned and fell asleep Mr Ruffles: Good night, sweetie. Category:June's grounded days Category:Henry's grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Princess Davidddizor